1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to new uses for known consumer products. More particularly, the present invention relates to the simple conversion of recyclable plastic containers into exercise devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for instructing consumers how to convert existing handheld containers into exercise equipment and the appropriate usage therefor, along with related methods for marketing by container suppliers of such alternative container usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that many consumer products are supplied in containers having a wide array of configurations. They may be formed from a variety of materials, including plastic, metal, or coated paper; however, many are made of plastic. Once the contents of the container have been depleted, the consumer generally throws the container away, although there is a certain fraction of the total number of used containers that are recycled. In any case, there is generally the single usage and then a discarding of the container. It would be beneficial to find one or more alternative uses for such containers.
For any consumer who must transport a filled container from one location to another it is clear that there is work involved in such a task. To that end, there is, to a limited extent, exercise involved in that activity, whether it is to move a liquid-detergent container from a vehicle to a laundry room, or to lift the container from its stowage location for use. Since it is well known that exercise enhances the quality of life and wellness, it is a desirable goal to enable people to exercise. Unfortunately, with busy lives and the apparent increasing desire to make life easier, individuals often forego regular directed exercise that would otherwise improve their physical condition. While there are many exercise facilities, many individuals find it time consuming to travel to such locations. In addition, many individuals feel uncomfortable exercising with others, or in view of others, who may or may not be in better condition. The alternative is to exercise at home; however, for weightlifting activities, for example, the equipment that is generally available can be relatively costly. In addition, commercially available weightlifting equipment generally comes in fixed increments of weight that may not be particularly suitable for individuals requiring incremental modifications different from those available through existing products.
In the prior art there have been developed relatively compact exercise devices designed to assist users in conducting exercises in a location of interest-such as the home. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,343 issued to Cafiero describes the formation of a handle designed to be attached to a refillable plastic container. The handle can be affixed to the exterior of a bottle to provide stability and strength that may not be present in the bottle alone during such a use. Cafiero describes the application of the handle to a standard container such as a water or soda bottle. In that way, the user can regulate the weight to be lifted. Cafiero specifically notes that existing water bottles are difficult to hold alone and therefore require his attachable handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,988 issued to Sobel, also describes a dumbbell formed by a beverage can and attachable handle. Both products require the fabrication of a new component--namely that of the attachable handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,909 issued to Roark describes the application of a dual-sided closure that can be threaded to the "top" of one or two fillable containers. The closure is designed to enable the user to hold the container for exercising. It also enables the user to fill the container to achieve a desired container weight. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,946 issued to Brown describes the fabrication of a refillable container of specific design for ease of handling and transport. Brown teaches that parallel lines and weight scales for various solids or liquids can be marked on the customized container to allow for filling the container with different materials to specific weights. Such a container would simply add to the mass of plastic containers requiring disposal at some point in the future. These two disclosures also require the manufacture of a new custom product--either the closure device or the custom container.
Each of the prior in-home exercise systems described in the noted disclosures require the fabrication of some new device, whether a handle, a closure device, or a new container. In that regard they are designed to add to the overall waste stream and the cost to the consumer. Moreover, there is little, if any, in the way of instruction provided to the consumer in describing the appropriate way to exercise, or the appropriate weight required for effect for a particular individual.
Therefore, what is needed is an exercise device that may be used in any location of interest. What is also needed is such an exercise device created using existing consumer products, such as plastic containers, without requiring additional attachments to convert it into an exercise device. Further, what is needed is a method for advising consumers of the alternative use of an existing consumer-product-based container as an exercise device and suitable techniques for effecting proper exercise activities.